bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
BGMD:EOS Day 14
The boys, after their morning meal, are playing hockey ball again. Loudred: "UP AND AT 'EM, BOYS! COME ON!" (goes downstairs) Gil: "Ughh...it's been a while since we heard him!" Piplup: "Quit complaing about it, Gil, and let's just go downstairs..." The boys quickly sped downstairs to meet up with the rest of their team. Everyone: "AND THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES!" Chatot: "Okay, everyone! Time to get to work!" Everyone: "HUZZAH!" Everyone, not the Crayon Prixers, left the scene. Molly: "I guess it's time to get back to our guild training, guys! Let's work hard on it!" Team: "Yeah!" Chatot: "Now that's what I like to see! A lot of morning pep! Impressive! Let's see you put that pep to good use today!" Loudred: "WHAT?! You can't identify the footprint?!" The team went to go see what's going on. Loudred: "What do you MEAN?!" Diglett: "For crying out loud, I'm trying to tell you! I can't identify what I don't know..." Chatot: "What's wrong?" Loudred: "We have a Pokemon visitor up top whose footprint we can't identify! Diglett is an outstanding sentry. So it's rare for him to be stumped by footprints! If THOSE guys were doing sentry duty, that'd be no shocker..." Deema: "Oh, reeeeeeeaaally?" Goby: "Well, if it's so rare that Diglett gets stumped...what about when we forst arrived at the guild? You guys couldn't recognize us guppies' footprint." Gil: "And we don't have feet, we have a tail." Diglett (talking to something): "Hmmm? Say again? You want to meet our Guildmaster? Your name is...Dusknoir?! Oh! Please wait just a moment!" Chatot: "Dus...Dusknoir?!" Loudred: "The world-famous Dusknoir?!" We cut to everyone gathering to see the famous Pokemon. Wigglytuff: "Thank you for visiting! What an honor!" Dusknoir: "No, no! Think nothing of it! The honor is all mine! There is no greater pleasure thank visiting Wigglytuff's Guild! It's famous!" Molly: "Excuse me, Loudred?" Loudred: "What is it, girl?" Molly: "Who's that visitor?" Loudred: "SAY WHAT?! You haven't heard of Dusknoir?! The famous explorer?!" Molly: "Eee...well, you know, I..." Deema: "Hey, don't scream at my friend like that, Loud Boy." Guppies: "We haven't heard of him." Sunflora: "That's not surprising, really! He's a new arrival on the scene! He came out of nowhere! Like a comet! He became famous almost overnight! They say his talents as an explorer are superexceptional!" Oona: "So this Dusknoir is really that amazing?" Loudred: "Yeah! Here's some more good stuff that I heard! He does things unlike anyone else! First, he doesn't work in a team. He does all his exploring solo." Goby: "Alone?" Loudred: "That's right! He's got to be pretty sure about his skills to do that! But what's even more incredible? His wealth of knowledge! It seems like there's nothing in the world he doesn't know! That's how much he knows!" Nonny: "Wow! He's that knowledgeable?" Sunflora: "So the rumor goes! But he has used his knowledge to succeed on many explorations so far! So many Pokemon revere Dusknoir for his achievements...that's how I know the claims about his mighty knowledge must be true!" Piplup: "Does Dusknoir visit here often?" Loudred: "No, this is his first time! That's why Diglett couldn't recognize him. I think the Guildmaster just met him for the first time, too." Gil: "Huh?! Then why is he being that friendly?" Loudred: "Well, that's just how our Guildmaster is. Even if it's the first time he meets someone." Dusknoir: "I see. Well, that must have been quite a disappointment for your guild!" Wigglytuff: "Yes, that expedition was a waste of time! Didn't learn a thing about anything!" Dusknoir: "I had heard that Wigglytuff's Guild was mounting an expedition to find Fogbound Lake. I came here hoping to hear avout your latest triumph..." Wigglytuff: "Sorry! We didn't learn a thing!" Dusknoir: "Not at all! It's no trouble to me! This gave me an opportunity to visit you! I plan to stay in Treasure Town for a short while. May I visit with you occasionally during my stay? Your guild constantly receives the latest news. Good information would be a big help on my explorations!" Wigglytuff: "No problem! Other exploration teams visit us all the time. You're always welcome here! Everyone! This is Dusknoir! He's going to stay in Treasure Town for a while. Mind yourself around him! Dusknoir is very famous and quite knowledgeable...so I bet everyone would like to get advice from him! But let's not overdo it! We don't want to become a nuisance!" Chatot: "Now, everyone, our guest might be famous...but don't embarrass us by asing him for autographs!" Dusknoir: "No, no! If it's autographs you want, I'm sure that I can oblige! But...information? I'm afraid you flatter. I have very little information. However, I would be delighted if I may be of service to you. If there is anything you wish to ask of me, please don't hesitate." Bidoof: "Yes, yes! It's a great-a honor!" Sunflora: "Oooh! I'm so very glad to have met you!" Chatot: "Come now, everyone! You're dismissed!" Everyone goes to work. Dusknoir: "I think I'll go for a stroll in Treasure Town. Please do feel free to approach me with anything. Good day!" (left the guild) The bird noticed the Crayon Prixers. Chatot: "Oh! The eight of you! I'd started saying earlier...about your assignment for today...today I want you to read over the Job Bulletin Board and the Outlaw Notice Board. And take some of the listed jobs! That will do!" (After a rescue job...) Beautifly: "Thank you for getting me the Pink Gummi! Please accept this 2,500 Poke Dollars!" Gil: "And we will, ma'am! Thank you for the reward!" Combee: "Thank you for escorting me to Kricketune! To show my thanks, I want you to have my Max Elixir!" Gil: "Thank you!" Stantler: "Thanks for finding Farfetch'd! Please accept this 2,500 Poke Dollars!" Goby: "We will, sir! Thanks for the reward!" Everyone, later on, ate dinner and all go to their rooms. This time, we cut to the girls' room. Molly: "Let's get some sleep, girls...and boy." Oona: "And let's go hard at it again tomorrow!" Deema: "Eeeeeeyup. Good night!" The GreedyGhost Boys come to the entrance of the castle. Greenie: "L-L-Leader...we were really put in our place on that last expedition...gosh!" Possesser: "Bah-ha-ha...Wigglytuff wrecked us...and I'm not about to let it go! So humiliating! I need payback...one way or another. But, to be brutally honest, we don't stand a chance against Wigglytuff. Grrrrrr! I'm so furious! It's burning me up!" Slammer: "Ahah! There's gotta be some say we can get back at him!" Hider: "Heh heh heh! I'd settle for picking on wimps. Oh! Hey! Instead of Wigglytuff, how about we take revenge on the wimps in that Team Crayon Prixers?" Possesser: "Bah-ha! Great idea!" Sneaker: "Yeah! And we know that Team Crayon Prixers is wimpy!" Possesser: "Time to do some plotting, boys! Bah-ha-ha!" The ghosts left the scene. *BGMD:EOS Day 15